


Daddy why is mommy sleeping?

by Elite_7



Series: Son Of The Moon Universe [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: A little father and son fic, Gen, The dragon prince - Freeform, a small preview of the first chapter, sad but fluff, son of the moon fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: One simple innocent question can hit you like a bunch of bricks. SOTM Universe.





	Daddy why is mommy sleeping?

Gadras has been a good kid growing up. Heck, he is just five years old and he knows more than his little cousins. He has been with his parents growing up in a big castle with his uncle as king. It was a nice life. Being the first human-elf hybrid in thousands of years has its pro’s and con’s.

 

Pros are that the people who use to hate elves were nicer to him now. How could they hate him when they see his face? Then there’s the cons: the people who hate elves still dislike his mother. His mother was a Moon Shadow Elf from Xadia. The best of the best! That's what Uncle Ezran tells him.

 

If he would have to choose to go with his mother or father on a trip; he would probably go with his mother. He was a mommy’s boy after all.

 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have that luxury anymore.

 

His uncle had to break the news to him. Daddy was crying in the other room while being comforted by Claudia and Soren. What happened? Who made daddy cry? Gadras felt the pain in his chest before he even was told the news. The news that his mother is dead.

 

Five years old and without a mother. He was devastated but he doesn’t know why. Why are the others holding back tears? Isn’t she sleeping?

 

“She’s gone Gadras.” His father would tell him as he was carried off to bed.

 

“Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

The little boy was clutching his father’s shirt as if he would disappear. He never met it as a question more like a statement. But his father let out a soft sigh and a quick nod. They venture to the second master bedroom.

 

“Daddy what happened to mommy? Why isn’t she waking up to kiss me goodnight?” The very curious child was tilting his head.

 

Callum sucks in a shaky breath and hugs his son tighter. He opens the doors softly and closes them once they are in the room. He lays the boy down on the bed that he and Rayla had shared. It pains him to even look at his wife’s side. The side where Gadras now lays.

 

“Gadras, I need to tell you about _life_.” Callum starts to tell him everything. He leaves out the gruesomes part. “Your mother was a better fighter than I was. Brave, smart- “

 

“putiful!”

 

“Yeah beautiful.”

 

Gadras slept in his fathers arms that night, unaware that the past would eventually repeat itself, and he would have to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! This is in the same universe as Son of the Moon which I haven't posted yet. I'm getting there! 
> 
> You meet Gadras! Son of Rayla and Callum. Hope you enjoy him!


End file.
